


Hold my hand in the dark

by Galdsy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jennie is easily scared, also alot of Fluff, we love you jennie, wiritng exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdsy/pseuds/Galdsy
Summary: Lisa and Jennie enters a haunted house because they lost a game in one of their reality show program. Jennie loses it the moment they reach back home and breaks into tears.//a quick oneshot
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 33





	Hold my hand in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A INSPIRED BY RUNNING MAN WITH BLACKPINK

As they stepped in the room, light from outside slowly disappeared and darkness engulfed them slowly. It was suffocating and oppressive. there was always such thing as darkest of greys, but this one was pure black. It was like someone shut off the stars and moon. 

Lisa turns around and sees a unravelled girl all hanged up against the closest wall. Feet too cold to take a step forward and lips too cracked to speak another word 

"Jennie...." Lisa shuddered and smoothens her back slowly 

"Don't....touch me." Jennie quivered as she held her body tightly. Her voice was breaking withevery move that she made— she tried swallowing her own words making sure she doesnt choke on her tears. Clearly she didn't mean it when she said "dont touch me" because honestly what needs right now was Lisa comfort into telling her that it was going to he fine and everything was going to end sooner or later. 

Water from her cheeks were endlessly flowing — tears in her eyes mashed up to form beautiful colours that had a deep meaning behind it. The Angel's tears she had made Lisa tremble. She hated seeing Jennie in so much fear. Despite the dark, Lisa's eyes were completely fixed on protecting Jennie at all cost. Shereaches her hands out wishing that her girlfriend calm down a little. 

"Jennie... I'm here it's okay—" she floundered and held Jennie's hand tightly. Lisa's warm finger lit up a fire in Jennie's heart. Fireworks burst like flames and her heart was pounding with no correct beat.

"Its okay." Lisa reassures. 

Jennie's body flinched as she suddenly thought of the horrible things that had happened during one of their filming. She absolutely hated looking at the creepy black plastic that had floated around the place, neither did she enjoy the random humans dressed in black and white clothing appearing out of nowhere to sent them into a screaming mess. 

"Shh... just close your eyes and leave everything else to me." Lisa her body and moulded it to fit into Jennie's, with her body pressed against her's—they had slowly became like one. Lisa wrapped her arm around her brunette's head and kept her close throughout the whole traumatizing journey out. 

\------  
Back in the dorm, Jisoo and Chaeyoung had long locked their doors and stuffed pillow feathers into their ears as they could hear an angry beast in the other room. 

The cat had snapped.

"YOU FORCED ME TO ENTER A HAUNTED HOUSE WITH YOU" Jennie barked and crossed her arms. She refused to look at Lisa in her eyes and cried silently at the corner of their bed—it was her second round of tearing since they got back. 

"Babe... it wasn't planned out... calm down don't be angry at me will you?" Lisa says and pouts beside Jennie, knowing that she would forgive her sooner of later. "Babeeeeee, pleasee? I'll make up to you I'm sorry"

She moved closer to her girlfriend and grabs her by the waist, kissing her neck softly. Lisa closes her eyes and hums a familiar tune to Jennie. 

Jennie sniffed and tucked her face into Lisa's shirt "Your luck is seriously terrible." 

They had lost one of the game and were forced to enter a haunted house as their punishments. 

Lisa was the one who had to throw the dice to see where it landed. Among all of the spots it somehow landed at the spot  
Sure, Jennie was extremely horrified when she heard that she had to do so as she was terrified of the dark. But, she still had to put up a tough face and look at the cameras like she was unbreakable.

"That's exactly why I'm paired up with the queen of luck !" Lisa snorted and gave a soft kiss on her cheek before wiping of moist tears that were filtered all around her cheeks. "Now now, don't cry babe—look its ruining your beautiful face."

Suddenly,the room goes unusually quiet with only Lisa digging her hands into Jennie's hair and tidying it up, making sure that none of her beautiful locks goes tangled between each other. 

Jennie takes a deep breath and looks down in regret"I-i'm sorry I screamed at you...I was a bit too harsh it wasn't even your fault like come on. I should have known they would pair us up. " she stammers and didn't want too look like a total bitch infront of Lisa. 

Of course, Lisa didn't take anything to heart. She threw herself on top of Jennie and began kissing her all over like a teddy bear. 

"You know you're being such a adorable baby right now right?" Lisa teases between their kisses. 

"You know I cant get upset when you're being so apologetic. Actually, especially when you're being so apologetic. " 

"I'm being nice" Jennie rolls her eyes and testified against herself. "Like a girlfriend should." 

Lisa leans against Jennie and places her hand on her chin. Their lips connected perfectly on each other. Their faces were so close and Lisa could smell the sweet ropy fragrance of the sherry flavour in Jennie's mouth. 

Lisa smirks and rests her hand on the headboard. 

"Yeah?" She scoffed sadistically. "That's my girl." 

Jennie's cheeks shot up and went red like a bullet being shot straight in the heart. 

"Shut up...." she whimpers and asks for more kisses from her love one.  
•  
"Jennie," Lisa whispered, kissing her neck in a way that made her heart dance excitedly—her mature tone sent flutters to her heart that rampage against her skin.

"I love you." 

As much as Jennie didn't like to admit how good Lisa was at flirting. She enjoyed blow she would sent her heart and thoughts into the furthest places possible, from treating her like a queen on throne, to loving her despite her heart in despair. 

"Me Too," Jennie says,and pulled her girlfriend close, kissing her in a way that made Lisa's legs weak.

\- 

"Hold my hands in the bright light next time Lisa." Jennie says and snuggled against her bedsheets, " the whole world must know that no one is going to steal you away from me." 

"God Jennie," You sure are feisty." Lisa laughs " 

Jennie pushes lisa aside"You and your sex jokes." 

"Hush you find them entertaining too babe "

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot as I think about Jennie and Lisa in my "LOVESICK HER" FF
> 
> I'll be writing alot of these in the future!
> 
> Tell me how you feel about this quick oneshot! See you in a few days time!!


End file.
